


Owltober 25th: Witches

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [25]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Gus reports his findings.
Series: Owltober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Owltober 25th: Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fictional report from Gus, discussing what his findings on human vs witch anatomy are. Just a nice package for discussing some of my favorite witch anatomy headcanons.

Witches and Humans: A Comparative Study

By: Augustus Porter, Viney Fields

Recently I’ve had the luck, the honor even, to make a human friend. Because of this, I’ve finally been able to do the thing I’ve been wanting to do for much of my life. Do a direct comparison between a Witch and a Human and confirm once and for all the differences between the two species. This article will document my findings, findings that were partly garnered by interviews, and partly with the assistance of my friend in the Healer track, Viney Fields.

First, the most obvious difference, the difference in magical capabilities. As we all know Witches have magic bile sacs attached to our hearts, which is the source of our magic. Humans on the other hand have no such bile sac, and as such must perform magic using glyphs. Glyphs are an ancient technique that was used by ancient wild witches long before we evolved our bile sacs. It is as yet unknown when or how the use of glyphs evolved into the spell circles we use today, but would definitely be an interesting topic for further research.

The second large difference between our species is the expressiveness of our emotions. As witches, we all know about how our ears can betray our emotions, and how we are able to produce almost animalistic vocalizations. Humans seem to have no such things, although my friend has at times use onomatopoetic facsimiles of many animal sounds. She is also able to slightly wiggle her ears, but by no means to the same extent as witches.

Another difference I’ve noticed, which seems to be a more environmental difference, is the smoothness of our skin. When us witches get injured we go to healers, getting the injury cured and the blemish entirely removed. Human medicine, as they call it, is much more imprecise, and will leave things called “scars” and “callouses”, areas of skin that are rougher as the result of the human healing process. My friend has said that it is not uncommon though for humans to want to remove these blemishes through a process she calls “plastic surgery”. I am unsure what plastic is, or how you perform surgery with it. More research is needed.

Interestingly, there are actually a number of similarities in our anatomy that I have been misled about for most of my life. Humans in fact did not evolve from fish, they evolved from ape-like creatures much as we did. So as entertaining as the idea of humans having fins is, I can confirm that humans do not have fins, hidden or otherwise.

Finally, my favorite difference, is that in some witches it seems as though humans are able to cause a pseudo-allergic reaction. I’ve only seen this happen with one of my friends, but anytime the human gets within 10 feet of her she gets extremely red in the face, her breathing picks up, and she starts sweating profusely. It is an intriguing reaction to be sure, and one I would like to do further research on.

These are merely my initial observations from spending time with my human friend, and I will hope to have a more thorough exploration of these anatomies once I can get permission to perform a proper full-body scan with a healer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
